TezukaxSakuno
by princesa-neko-chan
Summary: ¿Se han imaginado al serio capitán del club de tenis del Seigaku enamorado? pues en esta historia lo podrán ver TezuSaku
1. Chapter 1

Un nuevo año escolar estaba por comenzar en el instituto Seishun Gakuen, o como la mayoría de las personas lo conocen Seigaku. Esta escuela es muy famosa por su club de tenis.

Esta historia comienza con una pequeña niña de ojos como el rubí y dos largas trenzas cafés de nombre Sakuno Ryuzaki, esta pequeña es la nieta de la entrenadora del club de tenis masculino del Seigaku y por eso mismo, Sakuno se inscribió en ese club para mantener la tradición de su familia.

Sakuno: obaa-chan

Ryuzaki-sensei: ¿qué pasa Sakuno?

Sakuno: no encuentro mi raqueta ¿la has visto?

Ryuzaki-sensei: creo que está en el armario del pasillo.

Sakno: gracias

Ryuzaki-sensei: si pero apúrate o llegaras tarde el primer día de clases

Skuno: haaai

Después de desayunar Sakuno se dirigió hacia la que iba a ser su nueva escuela. Al llegar se encontró con su vieja amiga Tomoka Osakada. Ella tenía el cabello café corto agarrado en 2 coletas, sus ojos eran cafés obscuros y su piel un poco morena.

Las 2 fueron a ver en qué clase les tocaba y para su buena suerte estaban en el mismo grupo. Cuando llegaron al salón Sakuno escogió un lugar cerca de la  
ventana y Tomoka se sentó detrás de ella.

Las clases pasaron lento ya que todo era lo mismo presentaciones, las formas de evaluar, pasar lista, etc. Después de clases Sakuno se dirigió a los vestidores para ponerse su ropa de tenis e ir a las canchas.

Entrenadora: bien todas reúnanse aquí. Primero que nada bienvenidas, espero que se diviertan y sean responsables con el club. Bueno todas a calentar den 10 vueltas a la cancha y después empiecen a hacer estiramientos, para que después pueda ver a qué nivel están.

Todas: hai

Por desgracia para Sakuno cuando fue su turno no le pudo dar ni una sola vez a la pelota por lo que la convirtió en la peor.

Entrenadora: eto…. Ryuzaki-san.

Sakuno: ¿hai?

Entrenadora: te recomiendo que practiques más quizás si le pidieras ayuda a tu abuela podrías mejorar.

Sakuno: hai. Gracias por el consejo.

Entrenadora: bien esto ha sido todo por hoy pueden irse a casa.

Dicho eso, todas las chicas fueron a cambiarse y se fueron a sus respectivas casas. A excepción de una castaña que fue a la oficina de su abuela.

Sakuno: ((tocando))

Ryuzaki-sensei: adelante.

Sakuno: obaa-chan.

Ryuzaki-sensei: ah Sakuno ¿qué tal te fue en tu primer día en el club?

Sakuno: muy mal soy la peor, no pude ni darle una sola vez a la pelota,

Ryuzaki-sensei: jajajajaja

Sakuno: ¡obaa-chan! no es gracioso.

Ryuzaki-sensei: gomen, gomen es que ya me lo esperaba.

Sakuno: y la entrenadora me ha dicho que te pidiera ayuda a ver si mejoraba.

Ryzaki-sensei: gomen Sakuno pero yo no podré enseñarte.

Sakuno: ¿por qué? ((sorprendida))

Ryuzaki-sensei: es que tengo demasiado trabajo con el club de tenis masculino, pero puede que… ((Pensando))

Sakuno: puede que, qué

Ryuzaki-sensei: puede que uno de los titulares acceda a ser tu tutor

Sakuno: q… ¡¿qué?!

Ryuzaki-sensei: lo que oíste. Además ¿te acuerdas del chico de ayer?

Sakuno: ¿Ryoma-kun?

Ryuzaki-sensei: exacto el acaba de entrar al club, así que podría pedírselo a él ya que no es titular.

Sakuno: n… no es necesario, si quieres puedo practicar por mí misma

Ryzaki-sensei: no, en ese caso entrenarás junto con el equipo masculino ya que no podré estar libre.

Sakuno: p… pero ¿qué le diré a la entrenadora?

Ryuzaki-sensei: no te preocupes mañana te doy una nota para que esté enterada de todo, a parte no podrá negarse ya que soy la directora de coordinación de actividades físicas.

Sakuno: ((pensando)) en qué problema me he metido

Después de esa charla Sakuno y su abuela se fueron a casa. Cuando llegaron Sakuno se fue a dar un baño y luego a dormir ya que se le había hecho muy pesado ese día a pesar de que fue el primero. Al día siguiente Sakuno se preparó y bajó a desayunar junto a su abuela. Cuando terminaron Ryuzaki-sensei se adelantó a la escuela y Sakuno fue por su mochila y raqueta para también irse. Cuando llegó se encontró con su amiga Tomoka esperándola.

Sakuno: Tomo-chan

Tomoka: Sakuno apresúrate o llegaremos tarde

Así las dos amigas se fueron corriendo a su salón y llegaron justo unos momentos antes que el sensei. Pasaron varias clases hasta que por fin sonó la campana para el almuerzo.

Sakuno: oh si Tomo-chan tengo que contarte algo

Tomoka: ¿qué pasas Sakuno?

Sakuno: bueno verás ayer en la práctica de tenis _"le cuenta lo ocurrido" _

Tomoka: ¡¿en serio?! Mira que suerte tienes podrás estar con los guapísimos del club de tenis

Sakuno: solo para ti es bueno ¿y qué pasa si hago el ridículo en frente de todos?

Tomoka: daijobu Sakuno todo saldrá bien y quien sabe quizás en una práctica hasta te ligues a un jugador súper guapo o a uno de los titulares ((guiñándole un ojo a Sakuno))

Sakuno: ah casi se me olvida ¿me puedes acompañar con mi abuela por favor?

* * *

bueno he aquí mi primer fic espero que les guste :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: PoT NO me pertenece, sino a Konomi Takeshi-dono pero a historia si es mia**

**~Disfruten~**

* * *

Capítulo 2

Sakuno: ah casi se me olvida ¿me puedes acompañar con mi abuela por favor?

Tomoka: está bien

Las dos jóvenes salieron de su salón de clases un poco apuradas siendo que ya casi acababa la hora del almuerzo. Después de unos momentos se encontraban paradas afuera de la oficina de Ryuzaki-sensei.

Sakuno: ((tocando))

Ryuzaki-sensei: adelante.

Skuno: obaa-chan ine por la nota para la entrenadora.

Ryuzaki-sensei: ah si se me había olvidado dártela en la mañana ((buscando en un cajón de su escritorio)) bien aquí tienes y no la vallas a perder.

Sakuno: hai, bueno con permiso ((haciendo una reverencia))

Tomoka: wow eso fue rápido. ¿Para qué querías venir?

Sakuno: para lo de la nota para la entrenadora.

Tomoka: bueno ahora que ya la tienes corre porque llegaremos tarde a clase

Las dos amigas salieron corriendo en cuanto escucharon el timbre que indicaba el fin del almuerzo. A penas llegaron al salón y se fueron directo a sus lugares. Las clases pasaron normalmente hasta que por fin se escuchó el timbre de salida que daba inicio a las actividades de varios clubs.

Mientras tanto en el club masculino…

Eiji: Nya estoy tan emocionado de que Sakuno-chan venga a entrenar con nosotros.

Oishi: hai, no creo que sea tan mala como la entrenadora nos dijo.

De regreso con las chicas…

Sakuno: e… etto entrenadora.

Entrenadora: ¿hai?

Sakuno: t… tenga u… una n…nota de mi abuela. ((haciendo una reverencia))

Entrenadora: ((leyendo la nota)) está bien puede retirarse Ryuzaki-san y suerte.

Sakuno: hai. Arigato

Mientras que Sakuno y Tomoka iban hacia las canchas un sonido proveniente del celular de la joven Osakada las interrumpe.

Tomoka: moshi, moshi… hai…. Ok en seguida voy. Gomen Sakuno no podré acompañarte hoy a las prácticas mi mamá va a salir y necesita que cuide de mis hermanos.

Sakuno: ok no te preocupes.

Tomoka: ok sayonara ((corriendo hacia la salida))

Sakuno: b… bueno supongo que tendré que ir a la práctica antes de que se me haga tarde.

Llegando a las canchas del lado masculino…

Sakuno: obaa-chan

Ryuzaki-sensei: justo a tiempo Sakuno.

Eiji: Nya sakuno-chan bienvenida ((abrazando a Sakuno)).

Sakuno: mou Kikumaru-sempai me asustaste.

Eiji: gomen, pero es que es inevitable abrazarte porque eres tan pequeña y tierna. En cuanto el neko pelirrojo dijo eso la joven no pudo evitar sonrosarse un poco e inflar levemente los cachetes haciendo un puchero tratando de lucir enojada, pero lo único que logró fue todo lo contrario haciéndose ver aún más tierna.

Eiji: beno ya Sakuno-chan y además te he dicho que puedes llamare Eiji

Sakuno: está bien eiji-sempai

Eiji: no, quita el "sempai"

Sakuno: trataré….. E… Eiji-kun

Eiji: así está mejor

Ryuzaki-sensei: Sakuno ven aquí. ((Haciéndole señas))

Sakuno: hai. Bueno Eiji-sem…. Eiji-kun te veo luego ((despidiéndose))

Ryuzaki-sensei: bueno como hoy son los partidos de selección de titulares solo vas a observar.

Sakuno: Hai.

Así pasó todo el día mientras que Sakuno observaba los partidos junto a su abuela. Bueno sobre todo el de cierto chico de lentes y cabello dorado al que ella conocía perfectamente, después de todo tenía ciertas "ventajas" al ser la nieta de la entrenadora. Aún recordaba cómo fue que lo conoció cuando él todavía iba en primer año junto a los demás ahora titulares.

**~FlashBack~**

2 años atrás en un día soleado y la pequeña Sakuno de 10 años, aunque parecía de unos 6, estaba enferma y no podría ir a la escuela, así como tampoco podría quedarse sola en casa ya que su abuela iba al trabajo y sus padres habían fallecido cuando ella apenas era un bebé, así que su abuela decidió llevarla con ella y así poder cuidarla más de cerca. Cuando estaban por empezar las prácticas de tenis su abuela la llevo en brazos hasta las canchas y la sentó en una banca cercana donde hacía sombra.

Ryuzaki-sensei: Sakuno cualquier cosa que necesites no dudes en pedírmela.

Sakuno: ((asiente con la cabeza))

Así empezó el entrenamiento. Cuando todos se estaban por ir Ryuzaki-sensei tuvo que ir a su oficina a arreglar unos papeles urgentes dejando a la pequeña Sakuno en la banca. Cuando ve que todos se empiezan a ir ella camina hacia un grupo de chicos.

Sakuno: ne… onii-chan ¿sabes a donde fue mi obaa-chan? ((jalando la manga del chico))

Xxxx1: ((dándose la vuelta y agachándose un poco para quedar más o menos a la altura de la niña)) lo siento pequeña pero no sé quién es tu obaa-chan

Sakuno: ella es la entrenadora de tenis

Xxxx2: ah y ¿tú quién eres pequeña?

Sakuno: soy Sakuno Ryuzaki mucho gusto

Xxxx3: el gusto es nuestro Sakuno-chan

Sakuno: ¿y ustedes quiénes son?

Xxxx2: yo soy Syuusuke Fuji

Xxxx1: yo soy Kunimitsu Tezuka

Xxxx3: yo soy Eiji Kikumaru

Xxxx4: yo soy Suichiro Oishi

Xxxx5: yo soy Takashi Kawamura

Xxxx6: yo soy Sadaharu Inui

Sakuno: entonces tu eres Fuji-sempai, tú Tezuka-sempai, tú kikmaru-sempai, tú Oishi-sempai, tú Kawamura-sempai y tú Inui-Sempai

Fuji: correcto Sakuno-chan

Sakuno: entonces ¿me llevarían con mi obaa-chan por favor?

Eiji: hai es por aquí ((tomando de la mano a Sakuno))

Eiji: ¿y cúantos años tienes Sakuno-chan?

Sakuno: tengo 10 años

Fuji: pero si pareces de 6

Sakuno: es porque soy más baja que los demás

Kawamura: ah ya veo entonces en 2 años pasas a secundaria ¿no es así?

Sakuno: hai y justamente pienso quedarme en esta escuela

Tezuka: bueno entonces estudia mucho

Sakuno: hai

**~FinFlashBack~**

Mientras que Sakuno estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos Ryuzaki-sensei se dio cuenta.

Ryuzaki-sensei: ¿en qué piensas Sakuno?

Sakuno: solo recordaba como conocí a Tezuka-sempai y a los demás.

Ryuzaki-sensei: ah sí recuerdo que hasta me preguntaron tu edad para estar seguros porque creían que estabas mintiendo, ja, ja; es que en ese entonces estabas tan pequeña que parecías de 6 años. Bueno ahorapon atención a los partidos quizás así aprendas algo.

Sakuno: hai

Y así pasaron los partidos hasta que llegó la hora de irse.

* * *

bueno aqui el 2 cap espero que les guste y dejen reviews porque siento que le hablo a la nada ._.

cualquier cosa me pueden decir excepto groserías son malas =( bueno si ven alguna falta ortográfica o algo que haya escrito mal por favor diganme =D


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: PoT no me pertenece, sino a konomi Takeshi-Dono. Pero la historia si es mía **

**PD: Quiero agradecerle a Valenko-chan por los consejos de como escribir asi que por eso este cap estara un poco difernete =D**

**y no se desesperen dentro de poco empezará el romance *3***

**~Disfruten~**

* * *

Capítulo 3

Cuando ya habían terminado los partidos programados para ese día todos se fueron a sus respectivas casas a excepción de 3 personitas

-Tezuka antes de irte pasa a mi despacho- le dijo la entrenadora al joven de gafas

-Hai- respondió seriamente

-Sakuno apúrate a cambiarte y también te espero en mi despacho para irnos- esta vez a entrenadora se dirigió a su pequeña nieta

-Hai- le respondió a joven de trenzas

Dicho esto Sakuno se fue a los vestidores a darse una rápida ducha y cambiarse para después ir donde su abuela. Cuando llegó tocó la puerta para poco después oír un "adelante". Cuando la castaña entró se paralizó totalmente al ver aún ahí a Tezuka.

-Sakuno si quieres siéntate en lo que termino de arreglar unas cosas con Tezuka- le dijo su abuela, a lo que Sakuno solamente asintió con la cabeza

Después de un rato Tezuka y Ryuzaki-sensei terminaron de hablar y decidieron irse.

-Tezuka ya es tarde será mejor que te lleve a casa- le dijo la entrenadora al joven. El cual solo asintió y dio las gracias.

Ya en el auto todos iban muy callados, hasta que la sensei decidió romperlo encendiendo la radio. Al parecer la pequeña niña de trenzas iba tan cansada que se quedó dormida en el asiento trasero. Cuando la abuela de la pequeña lo notó apagó el radio quedando en silencio él coche. Lo cual aprovecho la entrenadora para hablar con el joven de gafas.

-sabes he estado pensando que Sakuno es muy débil y no me refiero a físicamente sino a emocionalmente también. Y no quiero pensar en que le pasaría si mi enfermedad me llega a derrotar- dijo la entrenadora mirando por el espejo retrovisor a la pequeña niña dormida.

-no se preocupe siempre tendrá el equipo para apoyarla a usted y a su nieta- le dijo el capitán con su semblante serio, pero la verdad es que no le gustaba hablar de ello- pero ¿ya le dijo acerca de su enfermedad?

-no, no tengo el corazón para decirle de esto. Me aterra pensar en que algún día me tendré que ir y ella se quede sola- dijo con la voz algo quebrada.

-no se preocupe ella no se quedará sola todos estaremos ahí para ella, después de todo es como una hermana pequeña para nosotros- dijo tratando de calmar un poco a su sensei.

-sí, eso lo sé- dijo con una mirada de tristeza y ternura- pero lo que me preocupa más es que el médico me dijo que mi enfermedad va avanzando muy rápido y a este ritmo me queda muy poco

-¿cuánto tiempo?- trato de decir Tezuka con su semblante serio, lo cual no consiguió.

-a lo mucho un año- dijo la entrenadora tratando de contener sus lágrimas.

Después de eso los dos se quedaron callados lo cual hizo un silencio ensordecedor. Varios minutos después llegaron a la casa del capitán para dejarlo. Le agradeció a la entrenadora y se adentró en su casa. Cuando Tezuka entró el coche emprendió otra vez su marcha con dirección a la casa Ryuzaki. Cuando llegaron Sumire despertó a Sakuno para que se fuera a cambiar y a dormir. Al día siguiente Sakuno se preparaba para irse a la escuela, revisó que ya tuviera todo listo tomo su mochila, un bolso grande donde llevaba su raqueta y uniforme de tenis, aunque hoy solo había partidos para ver quiénes serían titulares y ella no entrenaría por el momento, bueno en la escuela, pero si planeaba saliendo de ahí irse a las pistas callejeras para entrenar un poco. Cuando llegó a la cocina para saludar a su abuela se encontró con una nota.

_Sakuno:_

_Perdón pero me tuve que ir antes por asuntos de papeleo así que tendrás que irte a la escuela sola ten cuidado._

_Atte.: Sumire Ryuzaki _

Sakuno solo dio un ligero suspiro y apresurándose a tomar su desayuno, ya que sin su abuela que conducía tendría que tomar el autobús, ya que su casa estaba algo lejos. Apenas ella iba llegando a su salón cuando sonó la campana, caminó hasta su asiento a penas pudiendo saldar a su amiga, ya que el profesor iba entrando. Las clases pasaron lentas hasta que por fin llegó la hora del almuerzo.

-Sakuno vamos a comer- le dijo una chica de coletas

-Está bien Tomo-chan

Así las dos amigas salieron en busca de un lugar para poder comer en paz y justamente encontraron un my buen lugar debajo de un gran árbol.

-Por cierto Sakuno escuché que hay un chico de primero en el equipo de tenis y que puede ser un titular ¿sabes quién es?

-se llama Ryoma Echizen

-wow tengo que conocerlo y dime ¿es guapo? ¿Cómo es? ¿Qué tan bien juega?- bombardeo de preguntas a su amiga

-b….bueno yo creo que si es un poco guapo, t…tiene cabello negro con reflejos verdes, ojos ámbar como de gato y es muy bueno jugando- le respondió mientras sonreía y se sonrojaba

-mmm- dijo poniendo una cara maliciosa- a mí se me hace que te gusta

-¡T….Tomo-chan! n….no es así, es s…s…..solo qué… b….bueno p…para mí es un buen jugador y lo admiro pero solo es eso- respondió con un sonrojo aún mayor

-pues a mí tu ara me dice otra cosa –aún con cara maliciosa

-m…..mejor hay que dejar esto de lado y terminar de comer- le dijo a su amiga tratando de regresar a su color normal

-bueno como quieras, pero eso sí hoy me quedaré a ver los partidos y veré que tan guapo es- dijo muy convencida Tomoka.

Después de su charla acerca de chicos y acabar su almuerzo se dirigieron al salón para reanudar las clases. Después de varias horas por fin terminaron las clases y podían irse a casa, excepto claro está los que tienen actividades de clubs.

-apúrate Sakuno que los partidos ya van a empezar- le gritó a una joven de trenzas que iba corriendo

-ya voy Tomo-chan- le respondió algo agitada

Las dos chicas llegaron justo a tiempo, ya que apenas iban a empezar los partidos.

-Sakuno ¿cuál es el chico de primero?- volteando hacia todos lados

-es el, él que tiene la gorra- señalando a un chico de espaldas

-valla si es muy guapo

-como digas Tomo-chan

-no me lo puedes negar ya que tu misma lo dijiste hace rato-

* * *

Bueno espero que les guste el cap y dejen Reviews =D

SIN groserías porque son malas D=


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: PoT no me pertenee, sino a Konomi Takeshi-dono. Lo único que me pertenece es la historia ^-^**

**~Disfruten~**

* * *

Capítulo 4

-no me lo puedes negar ya que tú misma lo dijiste hace rato- le dijo haciendo una mirada acusadora

-s…si pero una cosa es que sea guapo otra cosa es que me guste- dijo tratando de no sonrojarse

Tomoka no pudo responderle, ya que una voz interrumpió su charla.

-Sakuno ven por favor- le llamó la entrenadora haciéndole unas señas

-quiero que te sientes aquí y en caso de que alguien se lastime tú te encargarás de eso, ya sabes que a estas horas la enfermera no está- dijo entregándole un botiquín.

-p…pero obaa-chan y…. Yo n…..no- intentó replicar la joven de trenzas

-nada de peros yo sé que puedes, además fuiste a ese curso de primeros auxilios- dijo cortando las excusas de su nieta.

-e…. está bien pero ¿a dónde vas?- le dijo a su abuela al ver que se dirigía a la salida de las canchas.

-tengo que atender unos asuntos pendientes no podré regresar por ti así que le pedí a Tezuka que te acompañe a casa- le dijo rápidamente antes de irse.

La pequeña niña no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, cuando se dio cuenta su abuela había desaparecido de las canchas. Solo se sentó a hacer la tarea que le había encomendado su abuela. No pasó de uno que otro se hiciera un leve raspón. Después de varios partidos llegó la hora de irse así que Sakuno fue por sus cosas para esperar a Tezuka. Después de unos momentos el salió de los vestidores listo para irse.

-Ryuzaki, vamos- le dijo a la pequeña niña que se encontraba sentada en una banca cercana.

-h…hai- le respondió y se levantó tomando sus cosas dispuesta a irse.

En el camino ninguno de los dos hablaba así que era un poco incómodo hasta que la pequeña se armó con todo su valor y habló.

-e….etto a…arigatou p….por traerme Tezuka-sempai- le dijo con una voz apenas audible.

-no tienes por qué agradecer Ryuzaki es muy peligroso que una niña ande a estas horas sola- le respondió con su mirada de siempre.

-s….sempai e….está bien s….si me llama p….por mi nombre- le dijo un poco más fuerte esta vez.

El mayor solo se limitó a seguir caminando con su mirada fija en el camino.

-l… lo siento sino quiere p….puede seguir diciéndome Ryuzaki- se apresuró a decir la chica.

-y ¿para qué trajiste tus cosas de tenis si no hubo entrenamiento por culpa de los partidos Sakuno?- le preguntó a la pequeña dejándola un poco aturdida al ver como el capitán le llamaba por su nombre.

-ah es que tenía planeado pasar por las canchas callejeras para practicar un poco- se apresuró a responderle agachando la cabeza un poco para ocultar un leve sonrojo.

-pues vamos- fue lo único que dijo el hizo antes de cambiar de dirección.

Cuando llegaron a las canchas fueron a unas un poco alejadas.

-bien puedes ir a cambiarte para empezar a calentar- le dijo a la pequeña mientras el acomodaba las cosas en una banca y sacaba las raquetas de ambos.

Después de un rato de hacer calentamientos Sakuno estuvo lista para empezar a practicar

-T…. Tezuka-sempai t…. termine de calentar- le dijo una muy tímida Sakuno

-bien, toma- dijo entregándole su raqueta. A lo que ella solo lo miro confundida- jugaremos un partido- La pequeña niña de inmediato trato de detenerlo.

-p…. pero s…soy pésima n….ni siquiera puedo golpear una sola vez la pelota- dijo encogiéndose de hombros y agachando la cabeza.

-no te preocupes, esto solo es una práctica además sino veo como juegas no podré decirte que debes mejorar- dijo no sonando tan estricto, lo ual hizo que Sakuno se relajara.

Así empezó la práctica-clase hasta que empezó a oscurecer y ambos decidieron irse a casa. En el camino Tezuka notó como la pequeña empezaba a temblar, pues ya hacia un poco de frío, así que sacó su chaqueta de titular de su maleta y se la entregó a Sakuno, la cual la miro por unos momentos hasta que entendió que quería decir y se la puso. Le quedaba un poco arriba de su falda que le llegaba a medio muslo, las mangas ocultaban sus manos y cuando la cerró le quedó justo debajo de la nariz dejándola oler un poco de la loción que usaba el capitán, y haciéndola ver como una niña pequeña.

-a…. arigatou Tezuka-sempai- dijo una sonrojada Sakuno. Tezuka solo siguió con su camino a la casa de la pequeña.

En el camino cada uno iba inmerso en sus pensamientos, por eso ni se dieron cuenta de que ya habían llegado.

-e… etto arigatou Tezuka-sempai ¿q…quisiera pasar a…. a tomar algo?- dijo un poco bajo

-no gracias, si me disculpas tengo que irme- le dijo dando media vuelta.

-e…. espere Tezuka-sempai- le detuvo la pequeña- s…. se le olvida s…. su chaqueta- dijo quitándosela

-está bien me la puedes dar mañana- fue lo último que dijo antes de retirarse a su casa.

En cuanto el joven de gafas ya no se pudo ver la pequeña decidió meterse a su casa. Pero para su sorpresa su abuela aún no llegaba así que decidió prepararse la cena, bañarse e irse a dormir. Al día siguiente Sakuno se levantó alisto todo como siempre y bajó a desayunar con su abuela, pero esta no estaba; se le hizo muy raro no encontrarla a ella, pero mucho más raro no encontrar ninguna nota. Mientras que se preparaba el desayuno sonó el teléfono de la casa.

Llamada

-moshi, moshi hala a la residencia Ryuzaki- contesto la castaña

-Sakuno, soy yo-

-ah obaa-chan ¿dónde estás?- le preguntó a la anciana un poco preocupada.

-gomene Sakuno pero tuve que salir por unos asuntos estaré fuera unos días-

-p…. pero ¿por qué no me avisaste antes? ¿Con quién me quedaré? Sabes que no puedo quedarme sola- le dio demasiado exaltada

-tranquila ya hablé con alguien para que te cuide, además no sé cuánto tiempo estaré fuera- le dijo tratando de tranquilizarla

-bueno al menos dime en dónde estás-

-e…. estoy de viaje para arreglar algunas cosas del club- dio desviando el tema

* * *

Bueno aquí el capítulo 4 espero les guste y dejen reviews con sus dudas, comentarios, etc. ^-^ no acepto groserías porque son malas D=


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: PoT no me pertenece, sino a Konomi Takeshi-dono. Lo únio que me pertenece es la historia ^-^**

**~Disfruten~**

* * *

Capítulo 5

-e…. estoy de viaje para arreglar algunas cosas del club- dijo desviando el tema.

-obaa-chan eso no responde a mi pregunta- le dijo confundida

-bueno eso no importa ahora, pero te prometo que cuando regrese te prepararé tus platillos favoritos e iremos por un helado extra-grande- dijo queriendo terminar con el tema

-está bien sólo cuídate-

-claro Sakuno, bueno te dejo porque se te va a hacer tarde sayonara-

-sayonara obaa-chan-

Fin de la llamada

Después de esa llamada Sakuno se apresuró a terminar su desayuno pensando en lo que su abuela le había dicho, claro que había algo sospechoso en todo esto, ya que cuando su abuela le miente siempre la recompensa con su comida favorita y depende de la mentira que dijera era la cantidad de comida que le daba. Esta vez debía ser una grande, ya que le prometió mucha comida. Mientras divagaba en su mente se dio cuenta de 2 cosas primero que no le preguntó quién se haría cargo de ella y la segunda que a iba tarde a la escuela. Tomó todas sus cosas sin olvidar la chamarra del capitán que puso en una bolsa para después salir corriendo.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar…

-¿Cuánto tiempo planeas mentirle Sumire?- le preguntó un hombre de bata blanca

-no lo sé-

-sabes que tu enfermedad avanzó más rápido esta vez y te queda mucho menos tiempo del estimado-

-lo sé es solo que ¡no tengo el valor suficiente para verla a los ojos y decirle que me estoy muriendo! ¡No tengo el valor para verla llorar por mi culpa! ¡No tengo el valor para decirle tengo leucemia!- dijo explotando en llanto

De regreso con Sakuno…

La pequeña niña corría a todo lo que podía para no llegar tarde a clases. Cuando llegó por suerte no había llegado el maestro, así que se fue a sentar a su lugar. Varios minutos después ningún maestro llegaba hasta que les fueron a avisar que no habría clase hasta después del receso. Así que todos decidieron salir a los pasillos y patio. Sakuno decidió aprovechar esta oportunidad para devolverle a Tezuka su chamarra. Pensó en pedirle a su amiga que la acompañara, pero no la encontró así que decidió ir ella sola. Cuando estuvo frente al salón le pidió a una sempai a la que le pidió de favor que le hablara a Tezuka.

-si Sakuno ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó con su semblante serio, sin embargo esta vez no era igual de fío.

-e…. etto s…. su chamarra Tezuka-sempai- dijo extendiendo una bolsa y haciendo una reverencia.

-arigatou- dijo tomando la bolsa

-b…. bueno si me disculpa volveré a mi salón- dijo dando media vuelta para irse.

-Sakuno- la llamó antes de poder irse

-h…. hai- dijo un poco nerviosa

-supongo que sabes que tu abuela está de viaje y que dejó a alguien para que te cuidara-

-hai, pero no me dijo quién era esa persona-

-bueno la entrenadora le pidió de favor a mi familia que te cuidase en lo que ella regresaba- Sakuno no respondió nada por el shock de la noticia- así que hoy después de las prácticas iremos a tu casa a empacar tus cosas-

-h…. hai, p…. pero no q….quiero ser una molestia- dijo con la cabeza un poco gacha

-no te preocupes estoy seguro de que no serás ninguna molestia, además mi madre siempre quiso tener una hija- dio sin pensar.

-a…. arigatou Tezuka-sempai- dijo esbozando una sonrisa

-bien que no se te olvide después del entrenamiento iremos por tus cosas- dijo dando media vuelta entrando a su salón.

Por su parte Sakuno hizo mismo regresando a su salón.

Narra Tezuka

No sé porque lo hice es como si las palabras hubieran salido de mi boca automáticamente. Quizás se lo dije porque la conozco desde hace mucho y no me gusta verla llorar, pero ¿por qué no me gusta verla llorar? La he visto llorar varias veces y cada vez que derrama una lágrima siento como mi corazón se estruja, pero no entiendo el porqué de todo esto que siento quizás es porque es como una hermana menor para mí, si eso ha de ser.

Narradora (o sea yo x3)

Mientras que nuestros dos jóvenes se la pasaban inmersos en sus pensamientos sonó el timbre para el almuerzo, Sakuno tomó el bento que se había preparado en la mañana. Salió de su salón y se dirigió a la azotea. Cuando llegó ahí escucho sonar su celular al revisar de quien era la llamada vio que era su amiga Tomoka.

Llamada

-moshi, moshi- respondió la castaña mientras se sentaba

-Sakuno me enfermé y no pude ir hoy a la escuela, espero que me disculpes por no haberte marcado antes pero supuse que ya habían empezado las clases - dijo sonando con la nariz tapada y algo ronca.

-no te preocupes Tomo-chan, de todos modos no tuvimos clases en estas primeras horas por una junta de los maestros así que dudo que te pierdas de algo- dijo empezando a comer- espero que te mejores sayonara.

-sayonara-

Fin de la llamada

-bueno espero que se mejore- dijo pensando en voz alta. Cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse. Volteó para ver quién era y se sorprendió al ver que era nada más y nada menos que Ryoma Echizen.

-R…. Ryoma-kun- dio un poco nerviosa

-hmp- dijo cortante- ¿tú quién eres?

-s…. soy Ryuzaki-

-ah la nieta de la entrenadora- dijo recordando

-h….hai-

* * *

**Bueno otro cap. recién hecho XD es que me inspire espero que les guste :3 y dejen reviews**


	6. Chapter 6

**Perdonen la tardanza es que había tenido mucha tarea y estaba en época de exámenes u.u. Pero ahora ya estaré un poco más libre así que aquí les dejo un capitulo nuevo =D espero que les guste aunque creo que es un poco corto ._.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: PoT no me pertenece sino a Konomi Takeshi-dono =D. Pero la historia si es mía ñ.ñ **

**~Disfruten~**

* * *

Capítulo 6

-h…. hai-

Después de eso Ryoma decidió recostarse y dormir una siesta hasta que sonó el timbre de regreso a clases. Los dos se encaminaron hasta sus respectivos salones sin darse cuenta de que muchas miradas curiosas veían como ambos venían juntos desde la azotea y por supuesto las miradas asesinas de las fans del príncipe se hicieron presentes. Después de sus clases Sakuno se dirigió a las canchas de tenis a observar el último día de clasificación para ver quiénes serían los titulares. Por supuesto también porque tenía que esperar al buchou para pasar por todas sus cosas.

-Sakuno-chan –gritó un muy alegre Kikumaru abalanzándose en un abrazo hacia la chica de trenzas.

-E…Eiji-sempai m… me asustó –decía sonrojada Sakuno

-Sakuno-chan quedamos que solo me dirías Eiji-kun- dijo haciendo un puchero

-gomene es que se me hace difícil llamarle a un sempai asi- dio un poco avergonzada

-bueno dejemos eso de lado y dime ¿qué te trae por aquí?- preguntó un muy curioso Eiji aun abrazando a Sakuno

-b…bueno he venido a…a ver los últimos partidos- dijo la pequeña mirando al suelo y jugando con sus dedos

-oh pues me quedaré contigo a observarlos- dijo muy sonriente el chico gato

-n…no hace falta- respondió de inmediato la joven

-nya no te preocupes además ayer fue mi último partido- dijo sin despegarse del abrazo en el que tenía a la pequeña

-e…está bien Eiji-kun, p…pero me podrías soltar por favor- dijo con una gotita en la cabeza

-g…gomen Sakuno-chan es que es muy divertido abrazarte- dijo por fin soltando a la niña de trenzas.

-b…bueno entonces vamos a ver los partidos- dijo con una sonrisa

-hai- y así los dos de acercaron más a las canchas.

Después de un largo rato de partidos Sakuno se despidió de Kikumaru porque tenía que esperar a Tezuka. Así que fue a sentarse a una banca cerca de los vestidores. Después de nos minutos el buchou salió dirigiéndose a Sakuno.

-listo podemos irnos – dijo con su mirada seria

-h…hai- le respondió un poco sobresaltada.

Los dos se dirigían a casa de la pequeña cuando se encontraron a eiji y oishi. Como siempre Kikumaru fue el primero en darse cuenta de la presencia de Tezuka y Sakuno.

-hoi Tezuka, Sakuno-chan ¿qué andan haciendo por aquí?- pregunto gritándoles desde donde estaba.

-e…etto Eiji-kun p…por favor no grites- decía una avergonzada Sakuno, ya que gracias al chico pelirrojo la gente había volteado a verlos.

-jejeje gomene Sakuno-chan – le dijo con una sonrisa mientras se rascaba la nuca- pero aun así me tienen que responder- dijo con mucha curiosidad

-estamos haciendo un encargo de la entrenadora Sumire- respondio fríamente el capitán

-ah ¿y qué clase de encargo les dejó Sumirecita?- siguió como niño curioso Eiji

-Eiji mejor déjalos seguir con su encargo- le dijo Oishi antes de que el capitán perdiera la paciencia y por culpa del chico gato todos empezaran a corres vueltas a la manzana.

-nya está bien vámonos Oishi – dijo yéndose con el sub-capitán

-nos vemos mañana Tezuka, Sakuno-chan –dijo Oishi despidiéndose y dándose la vuelta para irse con Eiji.

-bueno continuemos- le dijo el capitán a la pequeña para seguir su rumbo a la casa Ryuzaki

Después de unos minutos de caminata en silencio por fin llegaron a la residencia que compartían la pequeña y su abuela.

-e…etto Tezuka-sempai s…si quiere p…puede esperar en la sala en lo que preparo mis maletas. C…creo que tardaré un poco e…es que no tenía nada preparado- dijo la niña agachando su cabeza por su notable nerviosismo.

-está bien si necesitas alguna cosa no dudes en pedírmelo- dijo con un tono suave.

-h…hai- y dicho eso la pequeña subió a su cuarto a preparar sus cosas

Después de media hora Sakuno por fin terminó de hacer sus maletas, bueno era una mochila con libros, su laptop y cosas así. Mientras que en la maleta la había llenado de ropa y por supuesto también llevaba su raqueta. No eran muy grandes las maletas, pero Sakuno tampoco, así que le costaba un poco bajarlas. Cuando se dio cuenta una mano le estaba ayudando con la maleta y al voltear su cabeza hacia arriba pudo ver que era el capitán Tezuka.

-a…arigatou- dijo agachando su cabeza

-te dije que si necesitabas algo podías llamarme- le dijo con una mirada acusadora

-g…gomene es que no quería molestarlo- dijo avergonzada

-está bien. ¿Ya tienes todo listo?- pregunto un poco más suave esta vez

-h…hai-

-bueno entonces podemos irnos- dijo bajando con la maleta y tomando sus cosas

Los dos jóvenes salieron de la residencia Ryuzaki rumbo a la del capitán a la cuando llegaron nos minutos después. Cuando entraron se encontraron con una hermosa mujer que los recibió con una hermosa sonrisa.

-tadaima- dio el capitán

-okaeri nasai- le respondió la mujer

-oka-san ella es la nieta de la entrenadora-

-mucho gusto soy la madre de Kunimitsu. Soy Tezuka Ayana- le dijo a Sakuno

-e…el gusto es mío soy Ryuzaki Sakuno- dijo mientras hacia una reverencia

-bueno Sakuno-chan puedes llamarme Ayane.-

-h…hai Ayane-san-

-por favor pasa te mostraré donde será tu habitación. Kunimitsu por favor ayuda a Sakuno-chan con su maleta- le dijo en un tono amable a su hijo

-hai-

La madre del capitán guió a Sakuno hasta el que sería su cuarto provisional.

* * *

si les gustó dejen reviews ñ.ñ


End file.
